Missing Days
by calla lilly rose
Summary: Johnny and Ponyboy were missing, but here's what happened for the rest of the gang. SE Hinton owns the characters
1. Chapter 1 The Search Begins

A/N All rights belong to SE Hinton

Jan 2010... I am going through and fixing all the mistakes that are so glaringly obvious. Please excuse the mess as I work through the chapters one at a time. thanks! Calla

**Missing Days**

Chapter 1

**The Search Begins**

XXX

I stood there, calling out into the night, "Pony, I didn't mean to," as his form quickly ran off into the darkness of the street. For a moment, I contemplated running off after him; but Soda's arm on mine held me back and I knew I'd never catch him. When Pony wants to run - he runs, and no one can even come close to his speed. Odd, his greatest asset,_ speed_, was now my enemy. Resigned to my own grief as a failure as a guardian, I shut the door and stared abysmally at the floor. I couldn't even meet Soda's eyes, my shame was too much. What had I done?

"He'll come back, Darry. He will. You stay here, let me go out. Nothing's open at this hour, he can't have gone far." Soda was pulling on his shoes and reaching for his jacket. Within minutes I was standing alone in the house as I heard the echo of the door shutting behind Soda's form. I hadn't realized it but I hadn't moved, just stood there trying to figure out at what point I'd lost my control, my senses. In one swift movement, I had driven my youngest brother out of our house with one cursed blow of my hand. I'd vowed to protect them, but instead had driven him away. My head and chest hurt, what had I done?

XXX

_Gosh, it's cold out here_, I thought to myself. As I walked along the streets of our neighborhood, I tried to listen for Pony's worn out shoes slapping the sidewalk as he ran. I kept turning my head at shadows hoping I'd find him sitting down somewhere so we could talk._ Somehow I've got to make this better_. How the hell I do that, I dunno. Darry and Pony have been at odds for so long now it's hard to remember a time when the three of us really treated each other like brothers, doing stuff like playing ball and stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Darry and I always sent Pony in; even when he'd get caught his innocent eyes always won out. Mom may as well have given him the whole jar. We'd ruffle his hair and hug him for doing a great job. Nowadays Darry gets all bent out of shape if Pony even asks for a pop and a pack of smokes at the store. "Can't afford it," he'd say.

I went down to the DX figuring that's where he'd run to. He knew my station was safe, at least it's the safest thing to run to at this hour. But no luck, all was quiet. I turned around and headed off to the school. It was only three streets over but he wasn't there either. I turned up 9th St. figuring I'd swing by another one of his escapes - the park - before going home. In the distance I could faintly make out the wail of a siren. "It ain't got nothin to do with Pony," I muttered under my breath. They came around here all the time, what with the usual trouble our side of town gave the fuzz, but I didn't like it. My stomach knotted up and my blood went to ice. This wasn't good.

The sirens came closer and I sped up. I didn't realize it until now but my hands had clenched into fists inside my pockets. The cop car passed me going toward the park and I set off at a full run. A small crowd had formed by the time I got there and some cops were already taping off an area around the fountain. "Whassup?" I asked some grease that was already there, hoping he wasn't catching on to how scared I was.

"Dunno man, but there's blood everywhere," he drawled, a smoke dancing on his lip. He looked at the scene like he was only half interested; like how I probably come off when Pony drags me to the movies.

"You see who it is?"

He shook his head and smirked, and I had to fight the urge to slug him. Nearby, some other people had also shown up. I got closer to listen in.

_"...young kid..."_

_"...blood everywhere..."_

_Darry, _I thought_. I gotta get Darry, cause I can't do this._ I went to the pay phone and called the house.

"Darry, is he there?" I nearly shouted as the connection clicked. _Please say yes, please say yes_, I begged quietly.

"No."

"Oh Jesus! Darry, look man, you gotta get over here to the park. Something's going on... I can't... just come, okay? Hurry!" I was nearly screaming into the phone. I hung up, then picked up the receiver again. Hands shaking, I put a few more coins in, dialed another number and heard a sleepy ...

"hullo?"

"Steve, my God man! The park. Get here now! Hurry!"

"Soda? Whassup? Calm down, I'm on my ..."

I didn't give him a chance to finish. I hung up and ran back to the fountain. The cops wouldn't let anyone near the body.

"Officer...please...do you have an ID on him?" My voice was pleading but it got me nowhere. To the cops, I was just another troublemaker. They wouldn't tell me who it was if it were Elvis himself lying there. Suddenly, Darry was at my side. I turned my head, not wanting to look. If I didn't look, it wouldn't be him.

XXX

The crowd had a good 20 people in it, so finding Soda wasn't hard. Something bad had happened, but at first I couldn't tell what. Police lights flickered off the trees and police radio traffic blared into the cold night air. Then I saw the tarp covering a red stain and what had to be a body beneath it. My stomach turned to ice._ No, my God no_. I reached for Soda's shoulder hoping he'd turn to clue me in, tell me it wasn't ... but he only looked away and I couldn't read his expression. He shook, but only so lightly that you'd have to really know him to see it. Holding his shoulder, I felt the minute tremors raging within. He was scared. Scared bad. And that scared me even more. When the gurney was brought over and they lifted the body up, the kid's arm flopped out. My eyes caught the glint of rings on his hand and I could breathe again.

"It's not Pony, Soda, it's not him." I held Soda's shoulder trying to turn him, and at first he refused before finally turning to see for himself. The rings were obvious... it wasn't Ponyboy.

"Whaddya mean, 'It's not Pony?'" Steve was on Soda's other side. When did he get here? "Where's Ponyboy? Somebody tell me what the hell's going on."

"Come on, little buddy, we need to get outta here. Let's go home." The ride back to the house was short and silent, Steve driving us in his car.

Once back in the confines of the house, Soda collapsed on the sofa and started updating Steve of our night, while I got on the phone to round up the gang. I forgot the lateness of the hour...didn't really care about who I woke up - I needed all the eyes and ears I could get. I needed information and answers and I didn't care who I inconvenienced to get it. Within minutes I had Two-Bit loping on the couch beside Soda getting an update too. Dally couldn't be found but he stayed at a different place every night; not surprising that he couldn't be reached. No one wanted to bother finding Johnny, his parents were in the middle of WW3 and we knew he wouldn't be there in the middle of that mess.

"Two-Bit, you sober?" I'd noticed he couldn't lean straight, let alone walk straight.

"Sure am," he answered, his breath heavy with booze. Still, if he can answer that fast he must not be totally topped off. It'd have to do.

"You were supposed to be hanging out with Pony and Johnny tonight. What'd you see? They get into any trouble?"

Two-Bit rehashed what he could about the Nightly Double, about the socy girls, the run in with their boys and walking Pony and Johnny home. He'd sounded a little fuzzy on some details but not so drunk I didn't believe him. He'd left them outside Johnny's house just before midnight and went on to his own. That's it. Problem was, it didn't give us anything new. Why was there a dead kid in the park, and what did it have to do with Ponyboy? And where was Johnny?

"Where's Dally?" I asked out loud. The group in the living room stopped and looked at me.

"Sheppard was looking for him earlier," answered Two-Bit. "Caught him slashing his tires. He wasn't at the Nightly Double when I got there."

I reached for the phone and dialed some numbers. A familiar voice finally cracked on the other side. He'd be upset that I'd called him so late, but it was only payback for all the things his kid brother had done to us. Getting even was supposed to be sweet. This wasn't.

"Tim...it's Darry. You seen either my kid brother or Winston tonight?... Where was he when you left him?... Did you see where he went?... Because there's a dead soc in the park!... We've looked there... Look, if you see him, either of them, sit on 'em and call me!... yeah, thanks man, bye."

The whole gang was watching me, waiting for details.

"Sheppard and Dally had it out before 11pm, he last saw Dally headed out toward Bucks and said the whallop Tim gave Dally should keep him sidelined for at least the night. I'm going over there now." I grabbed my keys and opened the door, but facing me coming up my walkway were two police officers. Oh God, now what?

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	2. Chapter 2 The Cops Show Up

**Missing Days**

Chapter 2

**The Cops Show Up**

XXX

The two officers stood on the front porch looking somber and serious. One looked passed Darry at the ensemble standing in the living room, which were staring back at the officers, no one moving, no one even breathing. Darry stood stock still, waiting for impending disaster.

"Mr. Curtis... Darrel .. Curtis?" asked the officer.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"We need to speak with your brother, ahhh...Ponyboy? Could you have him come here a moment please."

Deadly silence persisted a moment, Darry slightly shuffled his feet, cleared his throat and said rather flatly, "He's not home right now."

Both cops looked inside the still open door where the only movement was Steve putting a hand on Soda's shoulder.

"When was the last time you saw him?" asked the second cop.

"He came home from a movie earlier, around 2 AM, then left out again. I've been waiting for him to return ever since. Why? Whats this about? Is he in trouble?"

"There was an incident down in the park on Elm St. earlier. Witnesses say Ponyboy and another young man ... one Johnathan Cade ... were involved. We're trying to get this straightened out. Here's my card," the second cop explained as he reached into his pocket and handed over a his contact information. "Please call me as soon as your brother returns." The cops started to turn, but Darry took a step forward.

"What witnesses? How was Pony involved with that kid in the park?" Darry's voice went up a level or two, and suddenly TwoBit was at his side.

"How did you know about the kid, Mr. Curtis?" pressed the first cop, the one who looked like he held everyone on this side of town in contempt.

"It's a small town. Word travels fast." Darry didn't want to reveal he'd been there, seen the body. By now, despite the hour, everyone who had a teenage greaser in their house did know.

"Mr Curtis," the second cop explained, "we don't have all the information yet, but we need to speak with Ponyboy. If he isn't home by morning, I might suggest filing a missing persons report. Thank you, sir, goodnight." With that, the two cops made their way down the walkway and out the gate. Darry stood and watched them leave, unable to move of his own accord. Two-Bit gave a slight pull, and Darry turned to face him.

"Darry, come in. You cant go to Bucks now, the fuzz will be watching. Wait till morning, man. Come on, keep it together. We'll find them. Come on." Darry allowed himself to be pulled inside, and sat in his chair. Soda collapsed on the couch. Steve went to the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. It was already a long night, with a a few hours left before the sun would rise again.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	3. Chapter 3 Searching

**Missing Days**

Chapter 3

**Searching**

XXX

The last few hours passed slower than anyone imagined. Coffee made but hardly drunk, cold cereal poured but went uneaten. The guys shuffled about the house like restless children stuck inside on a rainy day. They didn't know if anyone was watching the house; watching and waiting for the youngest and most harmless member of the gang to return. Darry and Soda remained in their seats, staring without seeing things in the room, feeling like prisoners in their own house. Finally dawn broke the horizon and a plan was set into motion.

"Steve and Soda, take this side of town from the school over to the south side. Don't, DO NOT go into soc territory. I'm going to Bucks and work my way back. Two-Bit, cover the hang-outs. Meet back here when you're done." Darry was back to form. He had to, priority one was finding his brother. He'd worry about the rest later.

They left the house and drove off into the sections of town assigned to them, each hoping and praying they would find him.

Soda sat in silence while Steve drove. They checked all the places Pony'd liked to go, but found nothing. Steve was bothered by Soda's silence. He just sat there in the passenger seat chewing on a finger nail. "Come on, man, talk to me. We'll find him, okay?"

"Steve, he ain't got a coat. It was near freezing last night and he_ ain't_ got his coat. He also ain't got no money. I know he's gotta be hungry by now. What if he's hurt?" Soda looked out the windows, unable to meet Steve's glances. "I know you two don't care for each other, but he's my brother, my _younger_ brother and I'm supposed to look out for him." Soda's voice cracked and he could say no more.

"Soda, we are going to find him. And he might be younger, but he ain't exactly helpless. He's got enough greasy friends in town to look out for him. Hell, he'll probably come home with some lame-ass story about staying with friends." Steve, however, was only saying this for Soda's sake. He knew Pony's nightmares forced him to stay at home at night. He'd heard the kid once or twice in the past as he slept on the Curtis's couch. He wouldn't investigate the screams, though. There was a fine line of animosity between him and the kid and even though he did care, he'd never let them know it.

Two-Bit, meanwhile, was canvasing all the eateries, gas stations and other assorted hang-outs in the area. He'd gotten the scoop on the rumor mill - bunch of soc's wanted revenge for the boys chatting it up so friendly with their girls, but the beating got out of hand and the kid got drowned then Bob got stabbed. Two-Bit did a double take when he'd heard the word "drowned."

"Wait, who was drowned?" he asked the lanky grease who'd been running his mouth to his buddies at the North Lot. He was from the Plymoth section of town, still greaser territory but very close to the soc's.

"Yeah, I heard the kid got scooped up and held under in the fountain. They wouldn't let him up. Next thing, he stopped fighting back and went limp in the water. Outa no where, the other kid runs up and stabs the one holding the kid under. Never knew he had the balls for that in him."

What happened to the kid they drowned?" Two-Bit didn't show it, but he held his breath waiting for the answer. Still, he had to hear it.

"Dunno. It was splitsville for the soc's. Left him in the fountain, I guess."

"Hey, how the did you get this information anyway?" Two-Bit asked, skeptical since the details were rather too clear.

"Man, my sister's all into being nosy with the soc's. She knows that stuck-up red-headed bitch that started all this. You know women, they cant shut up once they open their mouths. My sis don't watch it, she's gonna get hurt."

"Thanks man," Two-Bit walked off, but his search turned in a different direction. After winding up and down streets strange to him, he arrived at the city morgue. He had to do this but he didn't want to. He had to know, he didn't want to leave this for Darry.

He wasn't exactly sure how to ask the guy at the front desk, so he just came out with it. "Excuse me, I'm looking for some friends that may have been, uh, drowned yesterday?"

The morgue attendant looked sympathetically at Two-Bit, took down Ponyboy's and Johnny's descriptions and checked his clipboard. He told Two-Bit to have a seat and went through the doors to the back. As the attendant disappeared behind the doors, Two-Bit wondered how many bodies they had back there. Sweat was rolling down his back as he sat there, thinking how he was gonna break the news to Darry and Soda that their kid brother was laying on a cold slab in the city morgue._ Man_, he thought,_ I need a beer_. The sudden swing of the door made him look up again.

"No one matching either description came here last night." The attendant said walking back to the desk. "It_ is_ possible that their bodies were sent to the state medical examiner. Here's their phone number if you want to call them. They get in around noon on Sunday." Two-Bit took the information, shoved the slip of paper in his pocket, thanked the attendant, and left. At least there was still some hope. How would he tell Darry and Soda what he'd learned from the hoods hanging in the North Lot? His head swimming, he started his way back to the Curtis home.

Darry, meanwhile, drove straight to Buck's. The party was over and all that was left were empty beer bottles and passed out people. People of all ages. Even though he'd made it crystal clear how he felt about the boys going to Buck's, just this once Darry hoped he would find his youngest brother passed out on Buck's couch. He could fix being drunk, he couldn't fix being dead.

Buck answered the door - reeking of booze and some very fresh hickeys adorning his neck. It was obvious the giver of those hickeys wasn't done because Darry could hear her moaning for Buck to get back to bed.

"Is Ponyboy here?" was all Darry could muster. Nothing about Buck was acceptable to Darry. His drinking, screwing around and other immoral and illegal ways were all an affront to everything Darry held valuable. All Darry wanted to do was get a yes or no answer, collect his kid brother and get the hell out of there.

"Naw." That was all Buck could get out. In his intoxicated state, he didn't remember the boys showing up on his doorsteps not 6 hours before.

"How bout Dally? I heard he was staying here. I need to talk with him."

"No man, he aint here either" Buck took a swig from a beer can that was by the door and looked over his shoulder toward the bedroom. Darry didn't press for more and Buck shut the door, returning to the bedroom for more of whatever she was giving.

Darry turned and walked back to his truck, heart heavy and feeling the weight of responsibility, loss and pain on his shoulders. There wasn't anything out past Buck's for him to check out. Only the train yards were left but they were a mile further down the road. There was only one thing left to do and for this he would need Soda at his side. Darry put the truck in drive and headed for home.

"Soda, you home?" Darry's voice echoed in the still house.

"Yeah." Steve and Soda both came out of the kitchen and sat down at the table, defeated and concerned looks on their faces. The sounds of the door opening again just seconds after Darry'd shut it got their attention, but their hopes fell as Two-Bit entered, obviously alone. He joined the group, looked around and took a deep breath.

"Anyone got anything?" Darry asked, the answer pretty much written on everyone's face.

No's were mumbled by almost everyone.

"I do." Instantly, Two-Bit had their attention; although this time it wasn't for his sense of humor.

"One of the greasers from Plymoth got the scoop on what happened at the park. Said Pony and Johnny got jumped by the soc's involved with the girls they hooked up with at the movies. They … um... _held_ Pony underwater in the fountain until he was still, and ...um... Johnny stabbed one of the guys holding him under. The soc's split. Don't know what happened to Pony or Johnny." The looks on their faces resembled pain and disbelief. Such actions were incomprehensible. He tried to alleviate their fears some. "Darry, Soda, I went to the morgue … no one there matches their descriptions."

Soda was pale and shaking ever so slightly. Darry looked drained of life, energy...hope. Quietly, Darry stood up and put his hand on Soda's shoulder.

"Soda, change your clothes and let's go," Darry instructed with a strained voice.

"Where we goin?"

"Police station. Got to report him missing. I'd rather you be with me." _God knows I can't do this alone_, thought Darry.

"Want us to come, Dar?" Steve asked quietly.

"No, stay here or go to work. Nothing else can be done at this point. Ain't no point in you getting fired." After another pause, Darry shuffled toward his room with Soda side-stepping into his. Emerging a few minutes later both dressed in clean pants and button-up shirts, the older Curtis brothers got in their truck and headed down to the police station. It was a silent, uncomfortable ride.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	4. Chapter 4 Downtown

**Misssing Days**

Chapter 4

**Downtown**

XXX

Forms. Always forms. Of all the forms Darry had ever had to fill out as the legal guardian of Sodapop and Ponyboy, this had to be the worst yet.

_Name of Missing..... Age....... Description...... Last Seen Wearing..... Date Last Seen...... Cause or Reason for Disappearance....._

It was that last one that rattled Darry. There was no good, logical answer. How do you fill in this very large question in a word or two? Before he realized it, a tear slipped and fell on the form. Darry quickly wiped it away and took a breath. The receptionist watching them finally called them over.

"Yeah, uh, I need to see Officer Morgan..." Darry started, reading the name off the card given to him earlier in the night. Just as the receptionist started to call into the workroom, a familiar voice could be heard coming down the hallway. Both Soda and Darry looked up and saw Dallas. He was in handcuffs, being led forcefully down the corridor toward a room marked "Interrogation." Soda and Darry looked at each other and then back at Dally being led away. Their stunned silence was not lost on the receptionist.

"We see a lot of that in here," she said dryly. She had no clue Dally was their friend, as well as someone who could possibly unlock the mystery of the missing boys.

"You can go in now, Officer Morgan is waiting for you." She unlocked the one-way gate and let them pass, following the directions she'd pointed out as they made their way through the station. Near the back by the water cooler, they saw Officer Morgan, relieved slightly that he was the friendlier one of the two who had come to the house earlier. Darry finished the forms and handed them to the officer, who gestured to the empty chairs by his desk.

"I take it he hasn't made it home yet?" Officer Morgan asked.

"No." Darry said, the disappointment obvious. "I was wondering what was going on? That kid in the park... how is Ponyboy involved?"

"You'd have to know him to understand," Sodapop implored. "Pony's not the type..."

Officer Morgan sighed, shaking his head slightly and raised his hand to stop Sodapop before he could say more. "I appreciate your coming down to see me and give me this, but I don't have any information I can give you. We're still collecting evidence, processing witness statements. Your brother's name has come up a few times, but until we can get all the information together, discern fact from fiction, there's really not much I can say. Technically, Ponyboy is only wanted for questioning - nothing more. Until he shows up, we have to go on the information the other witnesses have given us. As this is an ongoing case, I can't give you any further details. Sorry fellas. Go on home and when your brother shows up, give me a call."

Feeling defeated, they got up and retraced their steps back to the front.

"Wonder how long they're gonna keep Dally?" Soda whispered once back at the doors.

"This is Dallas were talking about here, Soda. He loves to dick around with them. It could be hours, knowing him."

"I bet he knows something." Soda murmured.

Darry fingered the truck keys in his pocket. "I have a feeling you're right, but whatever he knows, he ain't gonna cough up here. Come on, lets go." Turning around, they left the station and headed for home.

The gang wasn't there when they pulled up. It was getting late and the house was so quiet, almost foreign to them. Darry set about cleaning. While the two of them were at the station, it looked like Steve and Two-Bit had raided their fridge. Seemed no one could remember to wash their dirty dishes, let alone put them in the sink. Usually it bothered Darry to have such inconsiderate buddies hanging around messing up the place, but this time it didn't bother him as much. He needed something to keep him busy, something to keep his mind on something else besides the welfare of his youngest charge. Something to take away the constant gnaw in his head that_ he'd_ caused this the moment he'd struck his brother.

Soda, however, went to his room. He looked around and saw the place the way a stranger would see it. The unmade bed, Pony's track shoes laying in a jumble under his desk, books - lots and lots of books in crumbling stacks under the window. Drawings and sketches littered the floor around Pony's side of the bed mixed in with discarded items of clothing that needed to get washed. Ponyboy's presence was everywhere. Suddenly, Soda's stomach turned and he fled down the hall, vomiting into the toilet.

_Come back, Ponyboy_, he thought to himself._ Come back to us. Please_!

And so when the long, impossible day became reality and set her sun on the horizon, Soda sat alone on the front porch steps looking off in the direction he had last seen his brother tearing off into, smoking his third stick of the hour and deep in thought. He regretted not being able to run faster after his brother, regretted not being able to foresee the obvious tirade that Darry would have at Pony's absentminded behavior. Afterall, he too had been miffed when Pony'd blurted out that he'd fallen asleep outside - not a hundred yards from his own bed. Not only was Soda alone on the porch, he_ felt_ alone, as if the worlds population had disappeared, wiped clean off the planet. Yeah, he had Darry, but Darry wasn't Ponyboy. He felt sick knowing Ponyboy was out there: probably with Johnny, yet possibly not. There was no way to know for sure. He could be alone, and that scared him. Soda was sure Pony was cold, hungry and without cash. As he went inside to bed, he pulled Pony's pillow to his face and breathed in the scent of his brother. Tears fell and he didn't wipe them away or try to stifle the anguish he had. His brother had been by his side since a baby, and now he was gone. The emptiness surrounded Soda, and he finally drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	5. Chapter 5 Work

**Missing Days**

Chapter 5

**Work**

XXX

Darry was awake. Soda'd heard him shuffling about in the kitchen. He, however, couldn't get out of bed; couldn't make his legs swing over to stand up. He just lay there with his hand smoothing the sheets where his brother's sleeping form should've been. It was the first night he'd been alone in his bed in all the months since their parents' deaths, and he'd hated it. He had gotten used to Pony's form next to his and to have him be missing was an emptiness he couldn't fathom.

"Soda?" Darry's gentle voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he answered, not bothering to turn over.

"You need to get up and go to work."

"No."

"Soda," Darry sat next to him on the bed, "...this won't find him. It won't do any good to stay home. You have to keep your job. I need you to help me. Please get up and get ready for work."

"Okay," Soda relented. The motions were meaningless though. He showered, shaved, dressed and went into the kitchen. Steve was there, Darry picked up his tool belt and looked at them.

"Do good today, okay little buddy?"

"Uh hum." Soda nodded slightly.

"Shoes, Soda. And don't forget your cap." Steve reminded him, and Soda turned back to his room.

"Steve, keep an eye on him for me, will ya?" Darry asked softly.

"No worries Darry, I got his back." Soda returned, fixing the cap on his lightly greased head. "Come on Soda, lets go."

Once they were in the car and driving away, Soda piped up. "I wonder if Dally's out of the cooler yet?"

"Nah, he's on a 48 hour hold. Apparently he ain't talking, so the fuzz are giving him time to think about it."

Shit, no one could get near Dally for another day. Soda had a feeling if anyone knew where Ponyboy and Johnny were, Dally would. Soda couldn't hold it in anymore.

"He knows, ya dig, Steve?" Soda blurted out, looking at his friend carefully for confirmation. Steve's jaw set and Soda knew; Steve felt the same way.

"If Dally knows anything, he ain't gonna say. You know that Soda." Steve said rather matter-of-fact like. He pulled into the DX and parked the car then turned to face his friend. "But we got to get through today, and then we'll keep looking after work." They got out and went inside. Another day of grease, tires, engines, fill-ups and flirting lay ahead; but today Soda would let Steve do the flirting.

On the other side of town, Darry was climbing a ladder with a bundle of roofing supplies. He tried to keep his mind on work, being this high up required a strong focus, but every now and then his mind would slip and he found himself looking out into the distance._ Where are you, Pony? Where did you go?_

"Curtis!" The boss yelled. "Get your head out of the clouds and back on that roof." And so it went. Both Curtis's working the hours away until time was their own again.

For once, Two-Bit went to all his classes. He wanted more details into what the soc's knew, and what better way was there than being at school? Unlike Ponyboy, though, he wasn't in the upper level classes, so he had to settle for wandering the halls between classes, coming up with one excuse after another as to why he was there instead of in shop or over in basic algebra. That kid was smart, a fact all the guys close to him knew but took for granted. Two-Bit was just really realizing it himself as he hobnobbed among the elite. As expected, rumors blew through the halls like wind in the trees. He'd heard everything from Ponyboy being dead to the Curtis's hiding him and Johnny in their house. By the afternoon bell, Two-Bit was so drained he didn't know what to think. He hadn't paid that much attention to anything in school since Margaret Hollinsworth's bra strap broke in gym and had to wear a sweater over her blouse to hide her... attributes.

Back at the DX, Soda was refilling one of the oil cans when he felt eyes on him. Turning around, he saw her standing there, looking sad. She must have heard the news and came to be here, which made Soda feel a little better. Sandy and Ponyboy were the only two he really confided his deepest thoughts to anymore, and her presence was a much needed comfort right then. While he still told Darry the big things, he'd started being discretional about other stuff. Darry was getting too parental-like now in the months that had passed since their parents were killed. Whenever Soda jabbered on about adventures he and Steve thought fun, Darry'd pull the plug on them; telling them to 'cool it' if what he was getting into was even the slightest bit risky. To Soda, it sort of killed the fun in being a teenager.

He blinked again and smiled, the sun behind her sillouetting her body while a soft breeze fluttered her hair. Soda felt his body warm for the first time that day; he sure loved her.

"Hey baby," Soda said, dropping the oil can and wiping his hands. He went to her but to his dismay, she stepped back. Figuring his clothes were dirty with the oil and grease that came with his job, he thought nothing of it and let it slide. "I missed you. Did you hear...."

"Soda, I need to see you tonight ... at the Ice Cream Scoop. Meet me there at 7, okay?"

"Sure, Sandy, 7 tonight." He looked at her, confused. Perhaps she'd heard about Ponyboy and just couldn't talk now. He knew Sandy approved of Ponyboy in a brotherly way; better than how Steve did, but she seemed a little too upset. Sandy turned and walked away, and with another glance over his shoulder, he returned to the oil can.

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Darry climbed into the cab of his truck and turned the engine over. It had been a long, tiring, worn-out day, the feeling of dread returning with a vengeance now that he didn't have that roof to occupy his mind. He had called home on every break he'd had, hoping against odds that Ponyboy would pick up, but of course he didn't. Darry drove on home but didn't want to enter the vacant house. He was used to dinner being prepared, the gang playing cards or wrestling in the living room. Ponyboy in his room bent over his desk hopefully doing homework but more likely reading some book of his for the hundredth time. Darry knew none of that was happening, so he parked his truck, eased up the walkway and found enough strength to go inside. It was so quiet. Unnatural. And entirely his fault. He looked at his hand, the hand that hit Pony, then looked away. He dropped his tool belt in his room, undressed, showered and put on clean clothes, then went to start supper. Soda would be home soon and he still had that responsibility. He'd better not screw that up too.

Before long, he heard the door open and Steve and Soda came in. "Hey Darry," Steve called.

"Steve." Darry nodded back. Soda had gone to shower while Steve came in to help with the food.

"Any news?" Steve asked quietly.

"No. Called here a few times but nothing. Cops won't call us unless they want to, and until Dally's out we're just going to have to wait." Darry flipped the sandwiches in the griddle over, Steve got out the chips. A few minutes later, Darry got out the plates and set the table. When Steve and Soda sat down they realized what Darry had done - he'd sat a plate at Pony's place without thinking. Stillness and silence filled the room until Steve shuffled his feet under him, reaching over to clap his hand on Soda's shoulder. "We're going to find them, okay?" He slid Pony's plate over to him and took a half-hearted bite, but no one really wanted to eat after that.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	6. Chapter 6 Sandy's Exit

**Missing Days**

Chapter 6

**Sandy's Exit**

XXX

"Where are you going?" Darry's words broke into Sodapop's thoughts.

"Sandy asked me to meet her tonight, I told her I would. I won't be out long, okay Darry?"

"Be home by eleven. I mean it, not one minute later."

Soda nodded and headed back to get changed. It was unusual for Sandy to want to go out on a weekday evening, knowing how she took her studies seriously and insisted all her homework be done before going out with friends. That usually meant her leisure time was relegated to weekends, with only occasional moments spent with Soda at the DX - before the hoards of young, overly-made up gaggle of girls showed to ruin their time together. But, while annoying, they also made for a good excuse as to why she had to leave... her studies coming first. However, this was not the normal afternoon, and Soda was seriously needing someone who would listen to him - let him anguish over his missing brother without fear of being made a fool of for having feelings for his family.

Considering Darry didn't question him further, he guessed Darry realized this too.

He finished getting dressed and headed out, taking the truck in the process. It was too cold to walk nor did he know what Sandy'd had in mind - but he was prepared, just in case. He sure loves her - needing her right then, to hold and be held by. Things were falling apart and she always seemed to know the right things to do. He was getting that warm feeling in his stomach as he pulled into the Scoop and saw her waiting for him on a bench. The place was nearly deserted, very few people wanting ice cream when it's freezing outside.

"Hey Sandy," he called over as he approached, and she stood up. Right away, he knew something was off. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes were teary but she didn't speak. He put his arms around her but surprisingly, instead of melting into his embrace, she stiffened, then stepped away.

"Stop, Soda. I heard about Ponyboy being missing, and this will only make it worse."

He looked at her, understandably confused. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, looking to the sky overhead for answers. _He doesn't deserve this_, she thought. _Now now, not with everything else going on..._ but she'd had no choice in the matter.

Sandy's day hadn't been quite so good either. It started off with her being sick in the toilet again. It had been happening every morning for a week so far, and usually she'd been quiet about it. This time, however, her mother had heard and had come in to help. "It's just a bug going around, Sandra. Drink some soda water and have some crackers; you'll feel better soon."

Sandy, however, had a sinking suspicion that wasn't going to happen. Her body had already begun to tell her so. Her breasts were sore, her back ached. Her stomach felt..._ weird_... but couldn't pinpoint a good descriptive word for it. Not to mention she was seriously late for her mensus. Seriously late. _Seriously_. Her stomach turned again and she spun on her heals, puking into the toilet for the third time that morning. Her mother, concerned, had Sandra dress then get into the car. Not until she was half way to the clinic did Sandy figure out where her mother was taking her.

"Not the doctor's office? Mom!" she panicked. "You're probably right.... it's just the flu, it'll pass! Let's go home, please!" Not really, she knew, but she didn't want the truth out yet. She wasn't ready. Her family wasn't ready. Sodapop ... he wasn't ready. And the father... she knew he'd never be ready.

"Sandra, stop acting so silly. Dr. Brenton will give you something to settle your stomach and help you feel better."

An hour after arrival to the clinic, Dr. Brenton's expression and the lab results in front of him confirmed it. Her mother was enraged, at first demanding this to be a mistake. Then, as the tears fell from Sandy's eyes did her mother finally accept the truth. "Were you raped?" she'd demanded. Sandy's head shook.

The doctor prescribed some vitamins and told her to rest, then with sympathetic eyes closed her chart. Her mother, mortified and embarrassed, asked if there was a back door they could leave by. There wasn't, and was sure everyone in the waiting room could guess her daughter's situation.

And if that wasn't bad enough, her father'd been summoned home immediately by his nearly hysterical wife, who wouldn't say _why_ he was needed at home, just that she'd needed him to get there fast. A few words from his wife's lips, a heavy look at his daughters body, and rage filled him. He'd demanded to know who had touched her. Who had put his filthy paws on his daughter? He was already well aware she and Sodapop Curtis had been going steady for some time now, but there was that other boy who'd come over a time or two a few weeks back, not to mention that young college boy who'd done yard work for his wife a month before. Suddenly, his look at his daughter became one of trash. He'd thought they'd raised her right, but she was just as bad as all the other low-life scum she'd hung around. Everything they'd hoped for her was gone.

Back alley proceedures were known to happen, and sure, he knew who to contact to schedule it; but they cost a fortune and usually left the girl bleeding for weeks. One of his co-workers had a niece who'd died from the proceedure, a fact that scared him. Finally he and his wife decided it wasn't feasible. He called his brother's family in Bismark but was told they had enough to deal with and couldn't take her in. Not that he blamed them, such a situation was damaging to everyone. He called his mother in Jacksonville next, a spry woman who loved life and still lived independently despite her many years. Yes, she'd said, she'd take Sandra in. Bus tickets were reserved, her bag was packed that night. Her father would deal with the details later, after Sandra was gone.

There was one thing left to do, and under the guise of getting something from the store, she went to meet Sodapop - and tell him good-bye.

"Sandy?" he said, holding his hand out to her. She wouldn't take it, despite how she needed him right then. Once he knew, he'd never forgive her. Not that she deserved his forgiveness, either.

"Soda, there is no easy way for me to tell you this. I'm.....I'm going to Florida. I'm leaving in an hour. My bags are already packed up - I just had to say goodbye to you first."

The words shocked him. "Florida? Why are you leaving for Florida? And in the middle of the night? Sandy, what's going on?" He tried to hold her again, but she side stepped out of his arms for the second time. She just stood there, looking away and shivering, trying how to break his already heavy heart without killing him in the process.

"Soda, you deserve someone so much better than me," she started, Soda for the third time trying to wrap his arms around her and again, she moved away.

"Sandy, baby, you're all I want. What do you mean I deserve...." he never finished.

Sandy - tired of dragging this out knowing it would hurt no matter what she'd say, knowing also that if she didn't get back soon, her father would come looking for her... and if he and Soda tangled, she'd doubted Soda'd win - finally told him what had to be said.

"I'm ... pregnant, Sodapop." Tears fell and she hurridly brushed them away. "I'm so sorry. I have to leave – it's my only choice. My grandmother is going to let me stay with her for now."

The words stunned him. He thought back, remembering each time they'd been together. He knew he'd used the stuff each time - yet also realized the only fool-proof way was abstinence. As Soda had found out, once that physical leap was taken, you couldn't really go back to just holding hands again. Darry had been on his case nonstop when he and Sandy first started, ragging on him about how it was his job to make sure she didn't get knocked up with his kid, and how he already worked his ass off to support himself and his brothers. A few extra mouths to feed was out of the question.

"Marry me, Sandy. It's just earlier than I planned to ask, but...."

"It's not your's, Soda!" She added, both cutting him off and cutting him down. She lowered her voice and stepped back again, wrapping her arms around herself as if cold, but in reality, it was in shame. Just in case he hadn't heard her, she repeated again and more firmly, "_It's not your baby_."

Soda's thoughts were dizzying. _Not my ...? But we …? How could this have....?_ They ran through his head ricocheting around until his knees were weak, and he took her place on the bench as the words processed in his head.

"Sandy … I don't care. Marry me......" he insisted, knowing this had to be a mistake.

"Soda, don't be stupid. You're too young ... and it ain't yours. Go home, please! Don't think of me anymore. Just... just get over it." She'd been cruel, she knew, but didn't know what else to say. She didn't want his pity, wasn't wanting his money - not that he had any to give, and wasn't going to marry him when already his prospects were diminshed without some sort of schooling. A moment later she landed the death nail on the head. "I don't love you." It was a lie, but one she had to accept. Love wouldn't feed a family, wouldn't shelter a baby, wouldn't even clothe himself. She turned and walked away.

He watched her get in her car and drive off but couldn't find the strength to move just yet. He just sat there, realizing how quiet the town had suddenly become. After a while, the cold overtook the disparity in his heart and he summoned the strength to get up and return to the truck. Starting the engine, he started hitting the radio - not hard at first but with each successive hit it grew stronger and stronger, until he was punching it until the buttons popped off. He put the truck in drive and blindly went home.

Pulling up outside his house, Soda looked out the window and into his yard, his porch, his front door. He could tell someone was home besides Darry, there was movement at the windows. He just sat in the truck, not wanting to get out. He turned the engine off and just sat there, blank and empty. The whole ride home he had been replaying Sandy's conversation over and over in his head - had to, the radio was broken. Darry would be pissed, but oh well. Then he remembered Pony's situation again and was ripped back into knowing Ponyboy was gone. Tears began to slide down his face but he sat quietly. He didn't want to get out of the truck, didn't want to face anyone right then but his brother wouldn't let him alone. The front door opened and Darry walked over. Seeing Soda upset, he opened the passenger door and slid in. Closing the door, he sat there in silence a moment, then spoke carefully and quietly - measuring his words.

"Soda, what's wrong?"

"She's moving to Florida. Tonight. Pregnant."

That last word hit Darry like a sledgehammer. He knew Soda was going all the way with Sandy, but he figured he'd be careful about it. Soda knew a baby was the absolute last thing they needed right now. It was hard enough keeping the State off their backs just caring for Ponyboy, and Soda's only 16 years old..... Darry's thought continued, but Soda broke the silence again.

"It's not mine."

Darry started a moment, then stopped. There were no words to say. He put his hand on Soda's shoulder then noticed the radio. His gaze fell on the skinned up knuckles on Soda's hand and thought, _Oh well, better the radio than the whole truck._

"Come on, little buddy. Lets go in and get your hand fixed up." They got out and walked up the walkway into the house together.

Steve and Two-Bit were waiting inside, but seeing Soda's stony face and Darry's heavy expression, they left it alone and slid their jackets on. "See you guys in the morning," they called as they shut the door behind them.

"Man, Pony and Johnny better get back soon before those two totally go off the deep end." Two-Bit was trying to be funny, but the whole situation wasn't. Steve could see how totally devastated Soda and Darry were. What he wouldn't give to have that little tag-along Curtis home too.

"See ya Steve."

"Later, Two-Bit."

Later, Soda lay down in his bed and put his arm out where Pony should have been but wasn't. He wasn't there, Sandy'd just left him, no one had any answers, the cops didn't share anything, and everything Soda had held onto had fallen apart. Soda couldn't hold back anymore; the tears fell and he sobbed openly into his pillow until sleep pulled him away from reality, if only for a few hours more.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	7. Chapter 7 Dallas

**Missing Days**

Chapter 7

**Dallas**

XXX

Daylight. Bright, burning, radiant. It streamed through the broken blinds and came to a blinding halt on Darry's sleeping face. Suddenly, the eyes opened and Darry put his hands up to shield them. Looking at the clock he knew he didn't have time for breakfast. Throwing his clothes on, he grabbed his tool belt and keys and ran for the door. It had been a long time since he'd overslept and he could only hope he'd make it to the work site on time. Yelling over his shoulder he told Steve to get Soda up for work, then disappeared out the door.

"Bye Darry," Steve said, but not in time for Darry to have heard.

Steve went down the hall and peered in at Soda. He was still laying in bed asleep - and man, did he look awful. He hadn't been eating, wasn't getting enough sleep and his face was somewhat puffy. Steve realized he'd probably been bawling half the night. His left arm was draped over the other side of the bed as if Ponyboy were there. _Oh, Ponyboy_, thought Steve, _does this family ever need you back_.

Steve wondered what it would be like to have a family that could love each other this much. Where time itself would stand still until everyone was together again. Where sleep would be lost when you weren't home. His own home was nothing like this. In fact, it was the opposite in every way. He had neither brothers nor sisters; but did have his parents, but unlike Mr. and Mrs. C., his folks didn't really care for him. His mother had split years ago and his dad's favorite hobby was getting drunk and badgering him; and even though his dad gave him money for it later when he'd sobered up, it wasn't the same. No amount of money could make up for a parent not liking their own kid - never mind loving him, drunk or sober. The Curtis's lost their parents way too early, but to the last breath in their bodies they loved their sons. Loved them endlessly. Supported them, encouraged them and made them yearn for better in life even if they had little to show for it now. That love, Steve guessed, was transferred to the kid. Darry and Soda loved that kid, each just showed it differently. Without the kid, they were lost. "Ponyboy, where are you?"

"Huh?" Soda's eyes opened.

"Morning Soda, time to get up. We got work to get to." Steve turned and went down to the kitchen. He made hot chocolate for him and Soda, as Darry had already left there was no need to make coffee. He heard Soda turn on the shower and later fumble around for his clothes. Appearing in the kitchen a few minutes later, he surveyed the scene.

"What, no food?"

"Hey, I ain't no cook."

Soda slapped some PB &J's together and grabbed his thermos, grateful Steve at least got him something to drink, and out the door they went.

"Hey Soda?" Steve asked after they drove off, he knew he was on eggshells here. "What happened last night with you and Sandy? Your date ended really quick."

Soda sat in silence, not answering right away. Telling Darry was necessary, but telling Steve would make it final. Finally he took a breath and broke the news. "Sandy split for Florida. Got herself in trouble."

Steve nearly ran off the road. "But I thought you guys were careful?"

"I was, she wasn't, and the baby isn't mine." Soda kept staring straight ahead. He hoped that by being as blunt as could be it would divert any questions that he really didn't want to answer.

"Damn," was Steve's only reply.

"Hey Steve, Dally gets out today, don't he?"

"Yep."

"Good, I've been meaning to see him for a while. Care to join me later?"

"Oh_ hell_ yeah! Wouldn't miss this for the world." Steve cracked a smile and was relieved to see Soda had one too. Today would be a day for answers. Enough crying.

XXX

Dally was in his room at Bucks place when he heard a ruckus in the hallway.

"Dally! Where are you?"

Dally opened the door and looked over the railing. He had been anticipating this visit, just wasn't sure who all would show up. He was hoping it wasn't Darry. He'd remembered seeing Darry and Soda out of the corner of his eye at the police station after he'd been picked up under suspicion. While the majority of the guys would simply rough him up a bit for possibly having anything to do with the boys being gone, he knew Darry would easily put him in Intensive Care. The gang wasn't stupid - by now they had to have figured out the obvious. Ponyboy and Johnny were out of town and only his truly knew exactly where.

He wished he'd had a chance to go check on them before the rest of the gang found him, but knew the fuzz would be tailing him. Nope, best to lay low for a while then head out. He knew his bluff about them going to Texas wasn't widely accepted, but it got them to lay off his case for now.

And sure, he was worried about them; Johnny'd been scared out of his mind that night, but he listened to Dally's instructions about the train and supplies real close. They had to have found the church okay, it was the only thing out there for miles around.

Johnny should be okay sleeping in the church. He spent so much time sleeping in the empty lots of our neighborhood that this really wouldn't be much of a difference. Or, at least Dally hoped so.

No, the only thing that really bugged Dally was Ponyboy. That kid is too soft. For all his book smarts he certainly lacked in street smarts, despite his every attempt to show the gang otherwise. Hell, even Dally would have known better to be out on the streets after midnight, especially when you've just pissed off a carload of drunk soc's. Stupid kid.

But he was worried, sort of. Ponyboy was pale and sopping wet when Dally'd last seen him, dripping wet in his room. He'd hoped Buck's shirt and his coat had been enough to warm the kid up. After all, if the runt did catch pneumonia, Dally was sure they would never find a doctor out in the country. Pneumonia was a real possibility. Johnny'd said they held Ponyboy under for a long time, and even after Johnny'd pulled the kid out of the fountain he stayed sort of blue in the face for a while - even though he was breathing.

But Dally'd had no choice. The boys needed a quick 'get out of town' and he'd provided them one. He'd given them everything he thought they should have needed – directions, money, a place to stay; and a gun. Johnny was smart enough to get them there, and he hoped Johnny could look after Ponyboy well enough until he could slip out of town to check on them. Seeing as the boys hadn't been heard from, he'd had to assume they were doing as they were told – stay in the church, stay out of sight, and wait.

Now he just had to be cool and play this part out. Coming up the stairs were Soda and Steve, and he knew Soda was as fiercely protective of Ponyboy as he was of Johnny._ Game on_, he thought, _let the battle of wills begin_.

"Hey boys, long time no see! Come on up. Hey Soda, Darry know you're here?"

"No, he don't, and I don't care neither. You know why we're here." Soda was walking toward Dally in a way Dally had never seen before. Almost like he was charging him. Dally backed up into his room and Steve closed the door behind them.

"What's up fellas? Look, I just got out of the joint, ain't even had time for a shower. What's got your boxers in a bunch?"

"Where are they, Dallas?"

"Where are _who_, Soda?"

"Damn it Dally, you are the only one Johnny would go to in a jam as bad as this. You can lie to the cops, the judge, the press and anyone else - but don't you fucking lie to me! Now, where are they?" Soda's eyes were about to shoot sparks.

"Hey, guys, I'll tell you like I told the cops, they went to Texas." a small pause as Soda backed up."Thats what I heard from soc's in the cooler, they lit out for Texas. But in all honesty, I don't know _where_ they went. _Really._ I don't. I last saw them at the Double, then I left and Tim and me got in it. I came here, laid down, passed out and in the morning, while walking to your place, got picked up by our local guys in blue."

While Dally was on his rant, Soda's eyes went round the room. Suddenly they focused on a small familiar piece of cloth just under the bed. Reaching down for it, Dally's eyes saw it too and uttered _"oh Christ_" so low he wasn't sure if Soda'd heard. He had. Steve also recognized it - even from the distance spanning the room. It was Pony's sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off; what he was wearing the night he ran away.

Holding it up, Soda could feel the soured dampness the material held. Being balled up under the bed had prevented it from drying out. There was a small blood stain on the bottom. Soda's eyes were boring holes into Dallas. He held up the shirt and his voice was like death.

"He's a 14 year old boy, Dallas Winston. Where the Hell did you send him, and don't give me any bull shit about Texas." Dally didn't answer, his bluff called.

"He's my responsibility, mine and Darry's, who gave you the right to send him away? Where is he?"

"I don't know." Dally's voice was flat, even and dangerous.

"How the_ hell_ could you know? You've been locked up! You sent them somewhere, but how do you know if they got there safe? They could be lost, hurt, cold, hungry, even _dead_! How bout Johnny? How's _he_ doing? You don't know that either! Where is my brother, damn it!" Soda charged at Dallas, pushing him up on the wall ready to whale on him. Next thing Soda knew, Steve had his arms around Soda, pulling him off Dallas.

"Stop, Soda! This isn't going to fix it! Dallas, for the last time, where are they?" Steve shouted, wanting answers too.

"Steve, I'm tellin' ya man, I don't know."

"Yeah, well that sweatshirt says differently." Steve volleyed back, still holding Soda away.

"Dally, I'll be back tomorrow, man, and you better have a better answer than that. And don't even think about skip town, or I'll make it my mission to find you, you dig?" Steve was hauling Soda out the room while Soda continued to yell at Dallas.

"Why did you pull me out of there? He would have told us, damn it!" Soda's anger had calmed down but now it was directed at Steve as they walked across the parking lot.

"Because! Calm down Soda! I saw the shirt, I know he knows, but he's the only link to where the guys are. He'll never tell you, or me, or anyone else where he's stashed them. He ain't _like_ us. He's cold, Soda, and the way you were gonna go off on him would have seriously caused _you _harm and given him further reason to keep the boys away. I've seen that look in his eyes before, and pushing Dallas Winston ain't the way to go about this."

Soda rubbed his temples where a headache had been growing. He knew Steve was right. Dally was dangerous when pushed around, and even though he was part of the gang he was different from them too. Where as they would stick together, Dally looked out for himself.

Steve dropped Soda off at his place and drove off. Darry was working the late shift and wouldn't be home for a while yet but the house wasn't empty when he walked in. Two-Bit was finishing off some remnants of their dinner when he closed the door behind him. He'd already decided not to tell the others about his visit with Dally - he didn't have any answers except for the sweatshirt, and couldn't deal with any questions right now. He hid the sweatshirt in his room where no one would find it, swallowed some aspirin, and went to see if Two-Bit had been courteous enough to leave any of their own food for them.

"How was work?" Two-Bit asked, fiddling with the television's rabbit ears as Soda looked at the scraps in the pan.

"Good, usual." Soda lied.

Staring at the TV, a news update came on about the stabbing death of a young Robert Sheldon

"_Police reported today that their investigation has turned its sights to the state of Texas. Police say a suspect has informed them that the youths involved in the case have fled south across state lines. The __youths are only wanted for questioning, further details will be released as they are available."_

"Texas, eh. Lets see, I can make it there by tomorrow night. Whaddya think, Soda?"

He rubbed his eyes, cursing to himself about the pounding in his head. "No, Two-Bit, they ain't in Texas." He got up from the table and turned the TV off, then went to the drawer where the headache pills were. As usual, it was almost empty. Soda couldn't figure out how they managed to run through so many bottles of the stuff.

"But the news reporter said..."

"Blast it, Two-Bit!" Soda yelled, making the pounding in his head worse, "They ain't in Texas. Dally told them that to divert attention from wherever it was he did stash them. He ain't stupid! Now, they ain't in Texas so don't bother going down there." That was it, his hands shook and his vision doubled as his headache seared. He needed to lay down. "Tell Darry I don't feel so hot and went to bed." He closed his bedroom door and laid down on the bed. Rolling over, he felt Pony's sweat shirt where he'd tucked it between the mattresses and closed his eyes. He'd forgotten how small that shirt was. _I hope you're okay, Pony. I love you, little brother_.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	8. Chapter 8 Cherry and Dally

**Missing Days**

Chapter 8

**Cherry and Dally, Again**

XXX

"Soda? You okay? Hey, little buddy, wake up."

Soda sat up unaware he had been restless in the bed. "Pony?"

"No, Sodapop; it's Darry. You okay? Two-Bit said you weren't feeling well when I got home. I was gonna let you sleep, but you looked to me like you were having … well, a nightmare." Seeing his middle brother jerking a little in his sleep a moment ago had scared Darry; Pony was the one with the nightmare issues, not Soda. He wasn't sure how to handle both his brothers night terrors, he wasn't even sure yet how to handle Ponyboy's. His still hadn't stopped.

"Sort of." Soda blinked and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. "It was like he was calling out for me, afraid. He needs me." Soda sat up, his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his face, looking lost and feeling emtpy inside.

Neither Darry nor Soda could know that at that very moment, a young teenager, laying on a dirty church floor many, _many_ miles away, had woken up suddenly from the screech of a barn owl and had cried out in fear. Both souls were being comforted by someone else that night.

"You okay? Wanna talk?" Darry asked.

"Are we the only ones here?" Soda looked around. "You know, are the guys here sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah, for once they are all either in their own homes tonight or bumming space on someone else's couch."

"Darry, I need to show you something, but don't go off the deep end. Promise me?" Darry didn't like the tone of this but agreed.

"What is it?"

Soda turned over and pulled out something from under the bed and handed it over. Darry held it up straightened it out while Soda flipped on the lamp on Pony's desk. Darry could clearly see what it was.

"Where'd you get this?" His voice was rising.

"Darry, remember, don't get worked up."

Darry took a breath. "I'm not, but Soda, _where?"_ Soda knewDarry would recognize the old cut up sweat top anywhere.

"I went to Bucks today. I know you said not to go there, and I wholeheartedly agree about Buck Merrill, but that's where Dally is staying and nothing was going to keep me away. Dally got out yesterday and I paid him a visit." Soda's eyes fell to the sweatshirt, and he fingered it lightly. "I found it under Dally's bed while he was yapping on about the boys going to Texas. As soon as I saw it, I knew Dally was feeding me lies. Then he just sort of shut up and kept saying he didn't know where they are." Soda's eyes met Darry's and his voice became stronger. "I know he sent Pony and Johnny away, but he won't tell me where."

"I'll go over there then." Darry started to get up but Soda caught his arm.

"No, don't. It's not a good idea. Like Steve said, it would be another reason to keep the boys hidden. No, Dally will go when he feels like it, and anything we say or do will only make it worse if we try to force him. Darry, I saw that look – that deadly look in his eyes tonight. I was gonna beat it out of him where he stuck Pony and Johnny, but Steve pulled me off...." Soda paused a moment to think about that. "I'll have to thank him for that later."

Darry sat there in silence. He knew Soda was right. Dally was shifty. Normally loyal to the gang, Dallas was more one - sided when Johnny was involved. Dallas was protecting Johnny primarily, with Ponyboy along for the ride - a footnote almost. Dally wouldn't say squat to him or anyone else if it meant Johnny would be in trouble.

Darry noticed the bloodstain on the bottom of the shirt. It wasn't much, but it worried him. Was Pony hurt? He'd remembered the large amount of blood on the ground by the fountain that night when Soda had called him on the phone, screaming for him to get to the park.

Certainly Dally wouldn't send Ponyboy away if he were injured? No, this had to have come from somewhere else. His mind had to believe it. Or else.

Soda had laid back down and was looking up at his older brother. Darry's thoughts again turned towards Soda.

"You okay now? Why did Two-Bit say you were sick?" He reached over to put his hand on Soda's forehead, a little childish, but Soda was too tired to swat Darry away. Darry was relieved a little, at least Soda didn't feel feverish.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I had a headache and Two-Bit was on a tear about going down to Texas to look for the guys. I just wanted to sleep so my headache would go away." Soda rubbed his eyes.

"Is it gone?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"Who else know about this shirt?" Darry held up the cut shirt, examining it again.

"Steve. Two-Bit's the only one still out of the loop, but I wanted you to see it first. Besides, I'm sure he'll get the scoop in the morning." Soda yawned. His voice was drifting. Darry got up and pulled the covers over Soda's chest. It had been ages since he'd had to tuck Soda in, usually it was he and Sodapop tucking in Ponyboy. Reaching over, he flipped off the lamp and quietly closed the door on his way back down the hall to his room.

He held the shirt a little longer, then put it on his nightstand as he pulled his own covers up._ Night, Ponyboy_, he thought, and went to sleep.

XXX

Soda was already in the shower when Darry started down the hallway the next morning. He went to make them some breakfast and himself a strong pot of coffee. It was going to be another long day. Sitting around the house was taking it's toll and he needed to stay busy, so he'd picked up a few extra hours at the shop to make the time go by. Anything to get his mind off Ponyboy's absence. He knew Two-Bit and Steve were keeping Soda busy, too.

"Morning, Soda" Darry said as Soda rounded the corner, dressed but still drying his hair with a towel. "Here's your plate. I'm off to shower, you leave me any hot water?"

"Thanks, and yeah, there's a little left." Soda called back. He scooped some grape jelly over the eggs and started to eat, but put down his fork and went to his room. After hunting around on Pony's desk, he finally found a pad of paper and a pen. Returning to the table, he started to write.

_Ponyboy, well I guess you got into some trouble, huh?....._

When he was finished, he tore the page off and carefully folded it up and put it in his pocket. Then he wrote another one.

_Dear Sandy..._

He wanted to hear from her to see if maybe, if she had calmed down, things could work out. He'd finished this letter too and put it into an envelope. He used the address she'd given him once a long time ago for her grandmothers place and put it in the mail. Maybe there was still a chance....

Satisfied, he finished his egg and jelly concoction and was cleaning his plate when Darry returned, dressed and ready to go.

"I'm working late again at the shop. You can get in touch with me there if you need me." Darry stopped for a moment, Soda hadn't looked up yet. A sinking feeling pitted in his stomach. "You okay, Soda?"

"Yeah, just lost in thought." Soda halfheartedly smiled at Darry. "I'm at work until 5 tonight, want anything special for dinner?"

"No, just leave me something out from whatever you fix." He turned his head to leave. "Call me if anything comes up."

"Okay. Bye!" he shouted as Darry had already left the house.

"Hey, man, you ain't got to scream!" Steve was coming in. He chucked Soda on the shoulder and raided the fridge. His eyes furrowed as he noticed the contents were dwindling on the low side. He realized with the stress and strain this week had put on everyone, no one was getting the usual stuff done. Stuff like laundry, shopping, or taking out the trash. Trash duty was Ponyboy's job and it looks like no one had gotten around to picking up the kid's slack. Sighning, Steve bagged it up and took it out to the curb. He'd never say he was doing this for the kid, rather, he was doing this for Soda. And Darry. Not, NOT for Ponyboy. Returning inside, he helped himself to a piece of toast while Soda put on his shoes.

"What's Two-Bit up to? Haven't seen him in a while."

"Believe it or not, he's going to school." Steve smirked. "Guess he figures he can help the kid by being at school for him in his absence."

"I hope he's not taking Ponyboy's classes for him." Soda chuckled. "Come on, lets get to work."

XXX

_School is such a drag_, thought Two-Bit. _Here I am for what, the third straight full day in a row? What the kid sees in this I ain't got a clue. But, what the heck, maybe I'd pass this year, start a new trend! Hah!_ He smirked.

Finally that last bell. He walked over to the gangs hang-out at the empty lot, intending to clear his head for a while of all that school stuff, when he saw a familiar figure lounging around in the abandoned car seats the gang used.

"Hey, Dally!"

Dally turned his head and got up, smiling. "Hey ya, Two-Bit, How ya been?"

Dally's unconcerned posture and attitude spoke volumes. He realized Sodapop had been right, that if Johnny had really been missing, there was no way in Hell Dally would just be sitting here. He'd be banging on every dark and dirty hood's door until he found answers. Hoods even he and Steve and even Darry didn't want to tangle with. Still, he knew Dally was cunning, and had to tread lightly, scope him out. Feel for the answers. "Well, I been better. Hey, what's going on? You know where Pony and Johnny are or don't you?"

"Haven't a clue. You guys checked everywhere while I was in lockup?"

"Yeah, Soda was pissed last night. He thinks you got them boys squandered away."

"He_ is_ Pony's brother, man, what do you expect. I'd be pissed too. Look...." He didn't get to finish his sentence. Pulling up by the lot was a tuff little Stingray with a very familiar red head behind the wheel.

"Wellllll, Hel-looo Cherry!" Dally was getting that look in his eye, but Two-Bit stopped it. He put his arm out and pulled Dally back.

"No," he said to Dally, flat and straight. Reminiscent of Johnny, even though there was no way Two-Bit could know that. "Hey Cherry, What's up?" he asked as she came over.

"Look, I feel like this whole mess was my fault," she said, careful of her step since so much brush and litter lay about. "I can't stand this anymore, the back and forth and all the fighting. No one wins!"

It's true, the fighting had gone up since all this happened. Two-Bit had been in some scrapes of his own but was managing okay so far. He didn't want to worry the guys about it, they were too busy with other, more important worries for now.

"They want a rumble." she huffed with her hands on her hips and a look of disgust on her face. He remembered what he'd overheard her saying to Ponyboy that night, that she didn't like fights. "A big, drag-out-fight-it-out-best-side-wins kind of rumble. Randy told me the scoop. I don't want this but can't stop it either. I figure I could make things better if I let you guys know what's going down. That is, if you'll let me." She looked at them., reading their faces. Dally had that same, shifty-eyed look she had seen at the Nightly Double and didn't trust it one bit. Two-Bit, on the other hand, took the information for what it's worth.

"Thanks Cherry, keep us up on what's going down on the Soc side of things. But tell me this, what happened that night? What's the word circulating on your side of town?"

"You don't know? I thought you'd been told. Randy and I have already been to the police and given them our statements! Bob and Randy wouldn't listen to me and Marcia, kept going on and on about getting even. I was just glad to get home, told him he'd better just leave it alone - but he'd told me to ... well, to shut up and let him take care of it. They had that look, that_ fighting_ look, and that was the last time I saw him. Later, Randy told me he and Bob went and got some buddies, had a few beers more and, well, went looking for a fight. Randy admitted they had worked both boys over hard, but never thought they were actually drowning Ponyboy, just ... dunking him. Then Johnny.... well, Johnny ran up and stabbed Bob instead. Randy and the rest of the boys ran off, thinking he was going to stab them too." She stopped, her voice breaking. Bob was her boyfriend after all.

"Look," she said taking a breath, "this wasn't Ponyboy's fault and I'll testify to that. You just let your side know about this stupid fight and I'll try to keep you informed on the details, okay?" Cherry turned to leave.

Dally found his voice again, "Hey Cherry, want to go to the Dingo for a Coke?"

"Go to hell, Dallas." She slammed her door and left.

It was a lot to take in, and none of then had heard the whole story yet. Two-Bit was mad that the fuzz hadn't told Darry about the statements, and wasn't sure how he should tell Muscles either without him ramming his fist through some object. However, the news wasn't all bad. They had a spy willing to help them, and would clear Ponyboy of any wrong-doing too.

"You coming over to Darry's later?"

"No, I'd better steer clear of there for now. See ya later, Two-Bit." Dally went on down the road. The last place he was going to set foot in would be Curtis Central. They would both kill him before he could lie about not knowing where the boys were again, especially with the news he knew Two-Bit would tell.

Two-Bit headed down to the DX, Soda was always the more reasonable one. While his punches did hurt, he rarely broke bones. It was busy with the ladies all buzzing about now that the school day was over.

"Hey girls, take a hike for a while. I need to have a pow wow with the employees!" Groans were heard as they went away.

"Thanks, Two-Bit." Steve was miffed. "At least they were buying the drinks and candy we sell here. Why you scaring our customers away?"

"Look, just thought you'd like to know the soc's are planning a rumble."

"Where'd you hear this from?" Soda came out of the garage.

"Cherry. She wants to be our spy and I say we let her. She also said she'd testify on Pony's behalf, whenever that time comes up. Said it wasn't his fault. The soc's were looking for a fight and just happened to find Pony and Johnny that night." Okay, so it wasn't the full story Cherry had given, but he didn't see no reason to have Soda lose his job. He'd tell the whole thing later.

It still didn't explain if Pony or Johnny were hurt, didn't tell them where they were, but somehow, it made Soda feel a tiny bit better, knowing someone else was on their side. A person who's family had money. Soda knew how much influence that would have in any hearing for the courts. He was grateful.

"Thanks, Two-Bit."

"Look, I got to go. Kathy's waiting on me for a date. Wish you'd look at my brakes, Steve; they ain't sounding so good."

"Two-Bit, if your brakes are bad, you need them replaced. Since you ain't got your car here, I can't replace them. Bring me the car and some cash, and I'll get it done. I ain't no magician, ya dig?"

"Yeah, yeah; see you guys later!"

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	9. Chapter 9 The Letter

**Missing Days**

Chapter 9

**The Letter**

XXX

Soda and Steve were sitting in Bucks driveway again for the second night in a row. Steve turned off the engine and started to get out, but Soda reached over to him.

"Stay here, Steve. I need a moment with Dally alone."

Considering what had happened last night, this was not such a good idea. "Soda, you know fighting won't help."

"I ain't gonna fight, I promise," his voice became quieter "... but what I got to do, I got to do alone. Okay?"

Steve looked at his friend. No tears, no anger; just a bleak "gotta do this" look on his face. Steve shut his door.

"Ten minutes, and then I'm coming in."

"Thanks pal." Soda jumped out and went to the door, knocked and was let in by Buck.

A short exchange with Buck sent Soda to the stairs at the end of the hall. Looking up, he took a breath and started to the second floor room where Dally had been staying. He had one shot at this, one and only one. Feeling the sweat run down his back and his heart beating hard in his chest, knocked twice. "Dally, it's me - Soda. I need to talk to you." No answer. "I'm alone, Dal, and I know you're in there." He felt the worn wooden door, feeling his chance slip away. He tried one last time. "Please, Dally, I didn't come here to fight." He heard the lock click over and the door opened. Soda stepped inside and closed the door behind him while Dally turned a chair around to sit in. He looked up at Soda, but couldn't read his face.

"What do you want now, kid? I told you, I don't know where they are." His voice was dry and flat.

"I know you did, but I don't believe you. I know in my gut you've got them hidden, and I also know nothing I do or say will make you give them up. Eventually, you're going to go see them – even you ain't so cold-hearted to leave Johnny to rot. When you do," Soda reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter he'd written that morning and held it out to Dally, "give Ponyboy this. Here-" Soda reached into his wallet taking out a few bills, knowing money was one of the few things Dally didn't turn down. " ... use this and give what's left to him. Please, Dally, make sure he gets that letter."

"Soda, I don't know where …"

"Take it, Dally," Soda's voice was breaking, " ... take it and make sure Ponyboy gets it. He's all we have left, Darry and me. We didn't get a chance to say goodbye to our parents. I need Ponyboy to know....." Soda's voice was strained as he struggled to hold on. "Please just give it to Pony."

A moment of stillness engulfed the room. Then, slowly, Dally reached over and took the letter and money from Soda's outstretched hand. "If I see them, I will."

"Thanks, Dally." There was nothing else to say. Dal would only reiterate that he didn't know where the boys were, and both would know he was lying if he did. Soda turned and left the room.

"You okay?" Steve was staring at Soda. His face was flushed and his eyes were somewhat red, but he didn't have the bashed-up look that follows a fight.

"Yeah, I am. Lets get out of here."

Steve put the car in gear and spun the tires on Buck's gravel parking lot. Soda said nothing as he rode shotgun in the car, and Steve didn't press. Above them, the sky was blazing with color as the sun began to bow to the approaching night. Both boys were certain it was a sunset Ponyboy would have loved to have seen.

Later as they walked up the sidewalk to Soda's house, they found Tim sitting on the front porch steps.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get home. What? Get lost coming in from your gas station?"

"Hey Tim, what's up?" Steve shook his hand while Soda just nodded.

"Tell Darry the Soc's want a fight this Friday night. We're gonna need you guys to help. Savvy?"

"Yeah, Tim, we'll pass the info." So Cherry was right.

"Cool. Heard from your missing brother yet?"

"No."

"That's rough. I've passed the word on my side, but nothing's come of it. Sorry kid. Well, I got to go. You boys take care." Tim walked passed us and left.

"Staying for dinner?" Soda asked as Tim drove off.

"I'll keep you company, if that's what you want."

Soda thought about it, but shrugged it off. Steve's been by his side since Ponyboy left.

"Nah, go call up Evie. I'm sure she's more fun than I am right now." Soda smiled but his eyes were flat. He opened the door and gave Steve a friendly shove back. "Go on, get. I'm okay."

"Alright then," Steve grinned, "see you in the morning." He turned and got in his car and headed off to Evie's place.

Soda entered his empty quiet house for the 4th day in a row. He wondered what Pony was doing, right then, and hoped he was okay.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	10. Chapter 10 Soda's Day

**Missing Days**

Chapter 10

**Soda's Day**

XXX

Soda couldn't sleep, he was as he had been all week - restless and unable to relax When sleep did come, it was fitful, but he wasn't even getting that tonight. The clock perched on the corner of Pony's desk glared the hour at him unmercifully, the red numbers giving off an angry glow he'd not noticed before. Hour after hour he'd watched it's digits slowly counting the minutes pass by. Finally, he gave up and crawled out of bed.

The house was still. He could hear Darry's light breathing coming from the other distant bedroom.

He turned and went to the kitchen and got out a pot to boil milk in. Perhaps some hot chocolate would settle his nerves so he could go back to sleep. In the corner of his mind however, he knew this to be an exercise in futility. He wasn't going to sleep any more tonight. He took out the pack of Marlboro's and lit one, retrieving a can from the trash for an ashe tray.

It was the early hours of the fifth day that Ponyboy was gone. How many more days would there be? Damn that Dallas! He'd had no right to send his brother anywhere. Dally wasn't family. No one else in the gang would have dared send Ponyboy away. Even Steve didn't have those kind of balls.

The milk started to boil and Soda poured it in a mug, adding perhaps too much cocoa to the milk. Still, he stirred the concoction as he stared out at the sky from the kitchen window. Dawn was approaching bringing the emptiness of yet another day.

A noise behind him made him start, almost spilling the cocoa.

"He'll come home, Soda. Somehow."

Darry's hand was on his shoulder, squeezing it. The days when Darry would just put his big overly muscled arms around him had long since passed into memory, but Soda'd wished just this one moment Darry would read his mind and wrap him in an old fashioned embrace. He felt so alone; Pony was gone and Sandy too, not to mention there was a dead kid that_ someone_ would have to answer for. He took a drag from his stick and tried to toughen up. Darry didn't need to know just how anguished he felt, he'd shouldered enough of his own.

"I know he will. Want me to start breakfast while you go shower?" Soda quietly answered.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." Darry turned and made his way back down the darkened hallway, opting to ignore the rare smoke Soda was having. Usually he had to chase Ponyboy out of the house lest everything start to smell, but this morning, he'd overlooked it. When put in priority, it was way down on the list.

Soda was off today, the first day since Ponyboy and Johnny'd disappeared. Usually he enjoyed his days off, but not today. He already knew it would be difficult. Work was one of the few things that kept his mind from dwelling on Ponyboy's situation. Every moment that allowed his mind to wander, he'd thought only the worst. Is he cold? Is he hurt? Is he lost and afraid? Does he miss us? Does he know how much we care? He knew with nothing forcing him to concentrate elsewhere, his thoughts would do nothing except haunt him today.

Ugh, between the cigarette and the excess chocolate, even the cocoa was tasting bitter now. Putting it down, he turned toward the fridge to get out some eggs for Darry's breakfast sandwich.

Meanwhile, Darry'd turned on the spray in the shower waiting for the frigid water to turn hot. Another day had come and gone with his youngest brother still absent from his house. He still hadn't gone to see Dallas and it was high time he did. Soda's warning about leaving Dally alone had kept him from going over there and seriously wringing that hood's neck, but enough time had passed without either Dally fessing up or Ponyboy showing up that he'd decided it was time for Big Brother to make his presence known. Later, though; he had a roof over in Edenton he had to fix first. The bathroom was steamy now, and Darry let the water work the aches in his body away.

XXX

"Morning guys!" Two-Bit and Steve were coming in the doorway some time later as Darry and Soda were finishing their breakfast. "Leave us any?"

_When did I start feeding the homeless_, thought Darry. "No, but there's bread in the kitchen. Make yourselves a sandwich if you're hungry." Darry got up and took his and Soda's empty plates to the sink. He cleaned them and put them in the drain rack, turned and picked up his tool belt, and got ready to go.

"Soda, what are you going to do today?" Darry'd realized that Soda would be alone and for once it bothered him.

"Go get stuff from the store, we seem to be out of everything. I'll try to get some of the laundry done too. I think there are more dirty clothes than clean ones to choose from."

This satisfied Darry. Soda was going to keep himself busy, and that was good.

"Okay then. Job site's in Edenton on 2nd street if you need me. Have a good day little buddy. Bye guys," he called out to the kitchen.

"See ya, Darry," Two-Bit called back.

"Well, Two-Bit, you learning anything in school now?" Soda joked at his friend, smiling.

"Yeah, that going to every class every day - day after day, is ruin'n my rep! Mrs. Conner bout stroked out when I walked in for the third day straight yesterday."

"You ain't doing the work though, you big grease ball." Steve chimed in. "Showing up is easy, getting the work done is what counts. You ain't smart enough to do both."

"Yeah, the only smart greaser in this town is Ponyboy. It's the way God intended it to be." Two-Bit was laughing, but he also meant it. That kid is smart as a whip! Then he saw Soda's expression and looked down, kicking himself silently. _Stupid, stupid me!_

Silence surrounded them for a moment then Steve spoke up. "Well, it's getting on past 7, I got to get going or I ain't gonna make it to first period. You okay, Soda?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't flirt with too many chicks without me, Stevie boy!" It was a fake attempt to put his friends at ease; he knew it, they knew it, and each accepted it.

Steve smiled, "Yeah, okay. Bye now." Steve headed out the door and drove away.

It was just Two-Bit and Soda in the kitchen now, and an eerie silence had settled in. Eying Soda, Two-Bit saw he was looking out the window at the morning sky with that sad distant expression he'd been carrying all week. He knew his comment had hurt his friend, and that was the last thing he'd meant to do.

"Soda, you want me to go shopping with you? We could probably bring home twice as much."

Soda turned and looked at his buddy. "Naw. I don't think Darry would appreciate the pantry stocked with ill-gotten goods. You go on, don't miss class. Lets see if you can scare Old Lady Cooper into a full blown cardiac arrest. I got things to do."

Two-Bit looked at him and smiled. "Okay, then, but I'll probably jet from school after lunch. Want me to come by later?"

"Only if you don't mind folding clothes."

"Ugh! That's _work_! I have a rep to protect, ya dig?" He got up and smiled at Soda. "See ya!" He let the door slam behind him, and finally Soda was alone again.

Collecting the laundry was the biggest part of the job. It was everywhere. They were typical guys; they each had a hamper but it acted more like the backboard to a basketball hoop - a target to shoot the laundry _at _rather than put the laundry _in_.

Darry had one in his room, and he was much better at hitting the goal. But, he'd always kept his room clean and neat. Not as neat as their mom used to, but definitely better than he and Pony kept theirs. His stuff wasn't cluttered, knocked over and piled upon._ Organized_. Like everything else about Darry, it was organized.

Soda stopped a moment when he saw the sweatshirt. That was one item he wouldn't wash. He held it again, the fabric dry and rough now. He put it to his nose to smell it, to see if Pony's scent was still on it, but it wasn't. It had the distinct smell of faint dry rot – like towels smell when you forget to take them out of the washer after three days or so. Silently, he put the shirt back down and returned to his work.

He sorted Darry's stuff, making a pile of whites and nonwhites and started the washer, loading Darry's stuff first. Both Ponyboy and Darry had told him he wasn't to wash his DX clothes in with their things, the smell of gas and grease never came out of their clothes. Not like he could help it, the smell was part of his job; but he understood, too.

While that was going, he went to his room to collect the next load. Or loads. There were clothes everywhere. Their hampers were by the closet, but as usual there was more stuff _around_ it than _in_ it. Most of it was Soda's, as Pony hadn't been home that week to wear his clothes.

He eventually got tired of trying to figure out if this or that was clean or not, and just gathered it all up. Sometimes they got too lazy to put their own stuff away and just piled it so Darry didn't see it. It's easier than opening all those drawers and closet doors on a daily basis, but by the third day the "neat" piles they'd made were more a jumbled mess than anything orderly. Usually by the fifth day the dirty stuff had mingled with in with the clean stuff and they had to resort to the sniff test to see if it was acceptable to wear again.

The buzzer on the machine went off and he switched loads, one into the dryer and then a new load into the washer.

Returning to his room, he tried to straighten the piles of books that cluttered the floor around Ponyboy's side of the bed. It not only amazed him how much his brother read, but even more surprising was how much he could _remember_ from those books. He remembered back when he was in school and his class was assigned to read Jane Eyre. Oh! he hated that book. He'd grumbled all day before Ponyboy got it out of him what he was upset about. When Pony'd heard what he'd had to read, he started telling him the whole book, chapter by chapter, _from memory! _The look on Pony's face was so ... _different_ too. His eyes were wide, breathing slightly faster and his face slightly pinker than usual. Pony just sat there holding his knees up to his chest going on and on about Jane and Rochester, and Jane's silly love for him. On and on! Soda'd wanted to haul him in for his report, but Darry wouldn't let him. It was only because of Ponyboy that he'd managed a "C" on that test, but in the end it didn't matter, he was still failing that class anyway.

Two-Bit was right, Ponyboy really was the only smart Greaser in town.

He'd worked for a few hours at this, cycling the laundry. Wet stuff in the dryer, dry stuff to the living room to fold in front of the TV, dirty stuff in to be washed. Finally, the last of the dirty clothes went into the wash and the stacks of clean were put away. He looked around the house, trying to figure out his next move when his stomach launched a protest. Oh yeah, they'd needed food. Darry had taken the truck, so Soda started off down to the DX to borrow Steve's car.

XXX

"Hey Steve," Soda called into the service bay. Steve was under the car in the pit, struggling to unhook something old and rusted from someone's clunker.

"Soda," Steve called out in recognition. "Whassup?"

"Nothing much, man. Can I use your wheels? Need to get some grocery and Darry's got the truck."

"Sure." Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, handing them out to his best friend. "How's your day been?"

"Laundry. What fun. How bout you?"

"Trying to fix this engine. Owner wants a cheap fix. I hate that."

Soda knew what he meant. They grumbled enough about it on a daily basis. Instead of doing all the work that needs to get done to make the whole engine _right_, owners just want the most broken part patched up to get the car back on the road faster. It often meant the car would be back when the next part would break. Explaining this to the customer usually got them nowhere. Oh well, it also kept them in business.

Once at the store, Soda scanned the isles for the cheap stuff Darry insisted they buy. Canned vegetables, milk, some meats...the usual assorted things they used. He stopped by the Pepsi display though. He knew money was tight, but couldn't resist. One Pepsi wouldn't kill the budget that much. It was Pony's favorite drink; he_ had_ to come home eventually, right?

He took the grocery home then took Steve's car back. Steve was still under that same car, still working on the engine, and for a moment Soda thought of hopping down there and giving him a hand. In the end, Soda didn't, and just waved as he walked on back home. Steve wouldn't finish it until he was satisfied it was done right. It's what made him a good mechanic. By the looks of that clunker, it could take hours.

XXX

Over across town, Dally was pacing back and forth in his room, deep in thought. Going down stairs, he found Buck behind the bar.

"Hey Buck, I need a favor." Buck eyed him suspiciously. His favors for Dallas were fast reaching his limit.

"What is it this time, Dallas?"

Dally put a $20 on the bar and looked Buck in the eyes. "I need to borrow your T-Bird. No questions. I'll bring it back tomorrow."

Buck raised his eyebrows. "What you got going on, Dally? Anything illegal?"

Dally smiled mischievously. "No Buck, nothing like that. I just need some wheels. No more questions. Whaddya say?"

Buck looked at Dally, then at the money crumpled up on the bar and back at Dally again. "Bring it back in one piece and with a full tank." Buck pocketed the money and set his keys on the bar. Ten minutes later he heard it pulling out of the gravel parking lot. He looked out the window just in time to see Dally pointing it toward the highway.

XXX

Darry was finishing up the Edenton job just before five. He was glad - tired and sore, but glad. As the sun got lower and lower, the evening chill would get worse. He hated being loaded down with coats in the morning and evening, it slowed him down too much. Finally this job was finished earlier than expected and with any luck, he'd get that bonus on Monday from his boss. He'd needed it, both he and Soda were getting pretty low on household cash.

Climbing down the ladder and stowing his gear in his truck, he looked over at the skyline. This being late fall, the days were shorter and night just seemed to appear out of nowhere. Darry noticed how the deep reds and oranges that came from the setting sun just seemed to set the skyline ablaze with fire._ Pony would have liked this show_, he thought to himself. He climbed in behind the wheel and pointed the truck home.

What he couldn't know was that right then at that moment, Ponyboy was in the middle of his own fire, and the skyline had nothing to do with it.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	11. Chapter 11 Found

**Missing Days**

Chapter 11

**Found**

XXX

"Hey guys," Darry called out as he entered the house. The three of them were sitting at the table eating what looked like pale hamburger mac and cheese. Darry's confused look would have been entertaining on any other day, but Soda simply shrugged.

"Just didn't feel like getting adventurous."

He understood, meals had been like that all week. Soda's dinners were oddly normal while his own creations were unusually basic. Essentially, they were drained by the time dinner needed to be readied and neither wanted to put forth much effort. Still, despite the simplicity of the menu, it had to be done. Case in point, his stomach growled low - wanting anything to soothe the faint pains of hunger, so he scooped some up and ate it. It was perhaps the closest thing to a normal meal Soda'd made in months.

The rest of the evening went by as it had for the last week. The gang hung around the Curtis house in relative silence; eating or quietly discussing ideas of where Dally'd stashed the kids or of what new issues had cropped up at work. What was silently ignored was the pending court action that Darry's social worker and their appointed lawyer were hammering out. It was going to happen one way or another; but they were all hoping the boys would be found first - so their testamony could better defend their actions - or exonerate them entirely. While the Soc statements clearly indicated what Johnny'd done was in self defense, they'd already learned a long time ago never to trust the justice system, especially when it pitted their side of town against the West side.

As dinner wound down, Soda and Darry silently went to clean the dishes then took their seats in the living room to watch the nightly local news. They stayed together as a group for this, each wanting to hear_ something_ yet nearly terrified of what it would be. They got nothing from the police anymore; the cops hadn't been by since that first visit just after Bob Sheldon had been found dead. Darry'd even had to go to the station to find out what was in Randy's and Cherry's statements; but even then the cop wouldn't tell him much. They'd learned more from Two-Bit's version of what Cherry'd told them that evening in the lot. The group individually knew the nightly news was their only source of anything new, so they sat together in uncomfortable silence watching and waiting for any details. Again, this night, nothing. As the reporter wound down and signed off, Steve and Two-Bit reached for their jackets to go.

"You guys need anything?" Asked Two-Bit, turning around on the porch.

_Yes_, thought Soda._ Ponyboy. I need my brother_. "No, we're fine," he answered.

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning then."

Darry closed the door, planing on going over to Bucks soon and "chat" some with Dally; but something in Soda's face made him wait. Looking at him, Darry couldn't remember a time he'd looked so lost. He simply stood there, arms crossed over his chest, head down staring at the floor. He went over to his younger brother and put one arm around his neck. What surprised him was Soda putting his arms around him, laying his head against his chest. That hadn't happened since they'd buried their parents; when Darry'd first had to summon herculean strength he never knew he possessed.

"Soda...you okay?" Darry softly asked.

"I'm just tired. It's been a really long day." He paused a moment, his head still on Darry's shoulder. "It's been a long week."

Darry understood, being alone all day allows no escape from the reality of what was going on. This was exactly why - despite exhaustion that left him near collapse by the time he crawled into his bed at night, he'd requested extra hours at the shop. With nothing to keep them mentally busy, each dwelled on their brother; how he was doing and - perhaps what fate he'd met. For Darry, it was even worse; he felt responsible for Pony's leaving in the first place, and wondered if Sodapop would ever forgive him. Ponyboy either, for that matter. But they had to find him first, to see if forgiveness would ever happen. They held onto each other for a moment longer then let go, each wandering about the house aimlessly a while longer.

XXX

It was a little after 8pm when the phone began to ring. Soda, who had been heading down the hallway to head off to bed early, paused to hear Darry clear his voice and pick up the receiver.

"Hello."

Even in the dimness of the room, Soda clearly saw Darry's head jerk up. "Yes, that's my brother's name." ... "What happened?" ... "No, they're deceased, I'm his legal guardian. What _happened_?" … "A_ fire_?" … "How bad is he hurt?" … "What do you _mean_ you can't say?" If it were possible to explain it, Darry's shoulders both slumped and tensed at the same time. I felt my own stomach tighten, my feet turn to lead. "I understand. What's that? Hold on, hold on...." Darry was shuffling the papers around on the side table, finally finding a pen and paper. "Okay, what's that again?" … "Tulsa General Hospital … uh huh, got it." ... "Say again? Burn Unit? Right. I understand." … "Thank you, yes; we're on the way."

Darry slammed the phone down and hollered out: "Soda! Get your shoes on! Pony's been found!"

"Already done," Soda'd answered. Darry need not have yelled. With the first sentence he'd spoken into the phone, Soda's body had gone on alert, had slammed his feet into his shoes and was waiting by the door.

Darry grabbed his keys and both brothers tore off for their truck. Once inside, Soda'd finally asked for details.

"Soda, look, I don't know. The lady said three kids were involved in a fire but only two of them had identification on them. One of the IDs had Ponyboy's name and our phone number on it. She couldn't really say more because something about the written descriptions on the two cards didn't match anyone's physical descriptions." Darry's stopped there, but Soda persisted sensing more.

"You said 'fire'. I heard you. What happened?" Darry couldn't miss the rise of panic coming through in Soda's voice, and his own eyes were absolutely filled with terror.

"She said they were all involved in some building fire out in some town called Windrixville. The ambulances are bringing them here because of their injuries." A pause, Darry didn't want to say it. "They've been burned, Soda All of them." With that, Darry's jaw jumped. Soda squeaked, sucking in air.

"Well, how about Ponyboy?" Soda persisted when he could find his voice again. "How bad is he hurt?"

"Soda," Darry said in a voice straining to stay composed. "I already told you, she couldn't tell who's who. One of them has a couple burns, another is seriously hurt, and the third was still being examined."

"Oh God, Darry!" Soda's voice cracked. Of all the injuries he could imagine, being burned alive was the most hideous torture he could imagine.

Darry reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Lets just get to the hospital before we get worked up, okay?"

Soda nodded his head, he didn't trust himself to speak right then.

The large building with the red_ TGH_ glowing in the dark loomed ahead of them. Ambulances rushed ahead here and there as Darry pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine. Darry could feel Soda wanting to get out and run inside, but he held him back. Together they quickly crossed the parking lot and entered the front lobby.

"Excuse me," Darry said to a woman at the desk. "I got a call that said my brother was here, Ponyboy Curtis..." his voice trailed off.

The lady looked at her papers, turning page after page, then finally ran her finger across one line. "Go on to the main ER and then turn left, down the hallway to the Pediatrics waiting room." She pointed in the direction they were to go in, but Soda had escaped Darry's grip and was already out in front.

Turning a corner where a sign in overly bright cheerful letters read "Pediatrics," Darry remembered again that Ponyboy was, despite his size, still young.

Suddenly, Soda called out - "Pony!" and opened his arms wide. Running into those arms was a blond boy, and it took Darry a moment to figure it out. The boy was smaller than his youngest brother, and his skin was - despite the filth covering him, very pale compared to Ponyboy's usually tanned complexion. And he was some odd shade of blond - definately not his brother. Then, through the filth, the tattered, torn and singed clothes. Under the dirt, sweat, soot and ash covered him from head to toe, Darry recognized the eyes, the chin, the _face_ of his youngest sibling. It was, indeed, Ponyboy. Soda was swinging him, holding on so tight Darry thought he'd break him. Finally he set him down and gazed into Ponyboy's face. Darry could see tear tracks in both their faces as the elder searched within the youngster's eyes. Soda reached up and pushed Ponyboy's hair back, then Darry remembered he had a voice.

"Ponyboy..." They both turned and looked at Darry._ Oh, baby, please forgive me what I did to you._ He didn't say it, he'd wanted to but couldn't make his voice function again. His tears fell as he realized what they'd almost lost. Suddenly Ponyboy was running to Darry and squeezed him tightly in a grip, defying his muted size. Darry finally lost his internall battle, failing to hold back the emotional turmoil he'd held at bay for so many days. His sobs escaped his control for as Darry held his youngest charge tightly again. "Oh Pony, I thought we'd lost you, like we did mom and dad..."

He realized why the woman on the phone couldn't put descriptions with faces. Ponyboy's looks were nothing like what they had been. Now his hair was short, dyed some awful shade of white/blond, and he had definitely dropped a lot of weight. Whomever's clothes he was in hung loosely off him. They knew the shirt wasn't his, but even the filthy pants he was wearing hung off his small frame. But he was back. Darry held Ponyboy and Sodapop in his arms again, both of them, vowing silently to _never_ let his anger unleash itself on the two most important people he held dear. His brothers. His family. He loved them both too much to risk it again.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose

Re-Edit completed 06 Feb 2010.

Reviews always welcome.


End file.
